Huntsman Recon RoseGarden
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: When RWBY, JNPR and half of SSSN are sent out on a very secret mission, it's the kickstart of a whole new adventure. Meanwhile, Ruby will meet someone that has never been so different from her yet she finds herself to be closer to him. With Jaune's older cousins and their gift to Jaune, there's going to be a new story that will be told. Set in Beacon but not in Volumes.
1. Kick off

This is an idea that I got at work and it didn't leave me alone. So I decided to work it out for a bit. It's just something that when something is nagging at me, I have to work on it. And with my summer again not proving fruitful, I decided to hit this road again.

If you're wondering about the pairings, let's just say that if you're looking for WhiteRose and BumbleBee, I think you better pass on my fic. This is not having those ships in it. You should at least guess from the title what one of the ships might be.

* * *

How did they end up in this place again? Jaune wondered as he was dug in with Ruby, Pyrrha, Neptune, and Weiss. At the other side, you had Sun, Blake, Yang, Nora, and Ren trying hold off the bandits that had ambushed them the second they got down. They were drawn back as they saw Qrow and Winter both taking one side and helping them out.

"Jaune!" At the sound of the voice of his partner, he was waiting for what she had to say. "Maybe it's time to use your gift!" Given the fact that ranged battle was the go to, he had to admit his partner spoke the truth. Why did Ozpin make him leader again?

Jaune had nothing to say on agreeing but wiped the gun from his back. Taking the butt of the rifle to his shoulder, he clicked the safety off and aimed at the guys.

"Full auto?" Ruby asked and Jaune just shook his head. "We'll keep it at semi. Remember, still green." With two clicks, the gun responded. Jaune had resigned himself to this. It were them or us and no one in hell it was going to be us. Firing the gun with his sights on, the bullet tore through one skull. The body hit the floor but Jaune had bigger issues. With the numbers against them, they were bound to have melee combat.

Sighing to himself, he turned to the last person exiting the fallen aircraft. Jaune knew it wasn't his fault but he was the reason they were here now.

"Qrow, before we die, can you tell us the damn reason why you've taken two and half Huntsmen teams to this place, just got one fourteen year old farmhand?" He shouted at the drunk who wasn't being his usual drunk. He and Winter were already in the middle of combat. With his moves, Jaune had a clear idea where Ruby got her moves from and made them his own.

"Kid, come here and I'll tell you!" Qrow decided to say when he made quick work of four bandits. The first one was blocked and with the sword away, Qrow had no difficulties cutting the bastard down. With his shotgun rounds, he made quick work of the second one. Turning around, he beheaded the third guy and gutted the fourth like a fish.

Jaune had no idea what he drank to make it look like he didn't care about the damage he did. But he hoped that he would never that he had to do that. Turning to Pyrrha, he had an idea that had done that somehow. With the shots of Yang and Sun's shotgun rounds and the energetic cry of Nora, it turned out that their other line had ditched them with keeping their package safe.

He was wondering what was so special with this kid that looked like he was about to piss to himself. Oscar tried to keep himself together and Jaune would compliment him if there weren't a huge number of bloodthirsty bandits trying to kill them.

"Oscar, come here." The boy with pickles on his face made his way to them. Jaune's large hand pushed him into the dirt. He would have protested if Jaune wasn't busy shouting orders.

"Pyrrha, you and Ruby need to stay here and make sure he stays safe. Check your back as I don't know if one of those creeps makes it to you." Oscar would have noticed that two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen were now guarding them if both of them weren't firing at the bandits.

"If you can, give us supportive fire." Turning to Neptune, he hoped the blue womanizer would listen to him. However, womanizer. Turned out that Weiss was a positive influence on him and that sort of thing. He was happy for Weiss to have a guy like Neptune around her.

Jaune had buried the feelings of the crush he had for her, deep under his heart. It was unlikely they would ever leave him completely but he would stop pining for her and if Neptune could make her happy, he wouldn't stand in his way. But if he would hurt Weiss, he'd kill Neptune. If team RWBY wouldn't killed him sooner.

To say that he never look at Weiss in fondness was something he never could stop doing but he would keep those things to himself and look for happiness in a different place.

"Neptune, you and Weiss need to go in the cover of the forest on the left to get to Qrow." Neptune would have listened if his (not) girlfriend reacted.

"Arc, you dolt. How do you want us to get there without getting shot to pieces?" Weiss asked and Jaune laid down Kalash. "I'll draw their attention by going on the front using my shield." He took out the shield and deployed in front of him like a ballistic shield he played enough in video games. It wouldn't be enough to keep him completely covered but it had to make due.

"Understood. Good luck, Arc." Weiss said before Neptune gave him a wink. He had to stop doing that. "When I move, you move." Jaune shouted behind them and he whipped his shield in front of him and drew his sword. Briefly, he wondered what the hell he was doing. Thankfully, the shots of Ruby and Pyrrha moved over his head making sure that he could move safely to the battlefield.

Looking to his side, he saw Neptune and Weiss moving closer. On one hand, Jaune would have appreciated if he could see how the other side would be doing. But he was a beggar therefore, he couldn't be a chooser. But now, they could help Qrow of getting those damn Bandits of his back and get the package to safety. Speaking about Oscar, he was now laying next to Pyrrha and Ruby and there was one small inkling that told him he wasn't really happy that he was so close to Pyrrha. Taking one eye to his side, he was somewhat, don't ask him why, that he was looking to Ruby in awe.

Jaune just hoped that Yang would never catch him looking at her little sister like that. When he was close to Qrow, he bashed a Bandit down. The senior Huntsman looked at Jaune in a different light and he was happy to someone watching his back.

Again, Jaune wondered how the hell they ended up in this situation.

It all started back at Beacon as the group, now consisting of ten members with the inclusion of Sun and Neptune. The two boys started to hang out a lot more with the group and both Ren and Jaune could agree that having those two guys around wasn't a bad thing.

It was just some idle chatting and talking about every day nonsense but Ruby could notice some stuff going on. You had Weiss and Neptune clearly getting comfortable, Sun and Yang who were teasing each other and Blake in general, Jaune and Pyrrha chatting with each other about some stuff from back home and Ren listing to Nora's rambling.

The Silver eyed girl smiled and she didn't mind the fact that her team was getting closer to other people but she was kinda feeling left out with the things she still described as icky but she couldn't deny she missed something.

Luckily for her, a call stopped all her thinking and all turned to Jaune who took his scroll out. When he finally got the device, an eyebrow was raised.

"Weird." He muttered in a soft tone, ignorant of the looks of everyone. "Been a while since I heard from them."

Answering the call, he tensed up as a rough voice got through. "Jaune. Finally, where are you? We finally got here and we still haven't found your…" Jaune cut off the person talking because he was not happy with the next words.

"Rock. Are you here? What are you…" Again, he was cut off.

"We're here because Mitch wanted to come here but I got no clue where the damn hell you are and I am not going to…" After some mumbling, the group heard someone else talking.

"Jaune? Sorry. He's pissed since I brought him with me. Jaune, tell me where you are and we'll talk it out." Jaune visibly relaxed after he heard the voice of the second guy.

"Mitch? Okay, we're at the cafeteria but where are?" The door was flung open and two guys walked in turning the attention to them.

One was black hair and short not like Ren's. He wore a tactical vest over his body which looked more like something freelancing. He was tall as well and showed a few scars over his still handsome face. Most of them guessed him to be in his early twenties. His face was somewhat of a scowl and his dark eyes scanned the room.

The other guy was a bit older, just a few years. Like the first guy, he was tall but that was where the similarities stopped. He had more bulk and his brown red hair was tied up in a ponytail, a bit like Pyrrha's. Like the first guy, he was wearing tactical armor but his face was more friendly.

Freelancers weren't uncommon but they hardly showed up at schools like this. Most of the students were tense. Jaune on the other hand stood up and signaled to the group they better stayed where they were. He walked alone to the guys with a smile on his face.

"There you are." The guy with the black hair said. Making his way to Jaune, the team was a bit afraid while he was more smiling to them. Lifting his fist, Jaune returned the bump.

"Hey, Rock. What are you doing here?" Jaune asked, like he knew the guy. He probably did given the fact the guy had his phone number.

"We're here because this asshole of a Mitch wanted to come here now we passed." The guy now identified as Rock got a whack on the head for speaking his thoughts.

He shut up and the second guy walked up to Jaune with his hand open. Jaune didn't hesitate to throw him in the bearhug the huge guy gave him. "Jaune. You little punk. Am I happy to say your face."

"Okay, I'm happy to see you too, Mitch but can you tell me why my two oldest cousins showed up at my school?" Most of the school who knew Jaune thought of him as a weak, scrawny kid who was just a loser who got lucky of having contact with the hottest girls of the first year and should have been knocked down a peg. Most of them rethought that given the fact that he had two cousins who most likely worked as freelancers. And they weren't looking forward to see these guys doing damage to them.

The guy put him down. "Well, we're here passing by and because business has been going good, we thought that we'd come and say hi to you. And for some other few reasons but I think a few want to meet you." Jaune turned to see his friends looking at him surprised that their Jaune, was talking to two scary looking freelancers in a relaxed fashion.

"Oh, right. Guys, these are my older cousins, Rock and Mitch." He said pointing his thumb at the ones.

"And the reason that you didn't turn out like a complete girl." Rock shouted to them. Jaune's eyes caught a flame. "You're so lucky that I owe you two too much otherwise, I would have flipped you off. For Pete's sake, Rock. Put yourself in my shoes."

"Been there, done that Jaune. And I gotta say that I get where you're coming from but I ain't gonna change my opinion." Mitch rolled his eyes and looked over to Pyrrha who he noticed was the interested in the conversation.

"Like Jaune said, we're his older cousins. Because we lived close to him, we've been playing with him and taking care of him." Jaune turned his attention from Rock and turned to Mitch. "I think I should introduce you, Mitch. This is."

"Pyrrha Nikos. We know you. Quite a few guys that we know somehow got quite the hots for you. Can't wait to tell them that my little cousin is around you close enough." It was enough to cause Jaune and Pyrrha faces to turn to his hair or Pyrrha's hair.

"We're not like that." She stuttered out. "We're just partners."

"Still close enough to get a rise. And it explains quite a bit. Jaune, tell me how you got this girl to be your partner." Jaune on the other end shrugged.

"She pinned me to a tree during initiation in the Forever Forest." Jaune answered while wanting to shoot or kill himself when he realized that he gave Mitch even more power.

"Oh, she pinned you then already. She was fast to do that. I hope that you used our tips instead of your old man's. Those tips were never a good idea." Mitch said while he realized he shut his younger cousin up.

Eying up Pyrrha, he gave her a quick look up and down and he admitted. He liked what he saw. Big time. But not in the way of hot girl. More in the way of this is a good girl for my hopeless cousin.

"Well, Jaune. Even so, you got yourself one hell of a piece. Better treat her right. And the other girls and guys." He asked while he looked at them. Ruby was hyped as hell to see those guys. While she wasn't so much for the ideology of freelancers, she liked their weapons. Weiss on the other hand was affronted by their antics. They couldn't believe that those two just treated Pyrrha and Jaune, although she couldn't care about Jaune, as a little kid.

Blake was more looking up those guys. She didn't like freelancers, although she heard plenty stories that told her that those guys saved the lives of Faunus around. Yang on the other hand eyed Mitch like a piece of meat. She was liking him as hot stuff.

Nora jumped in front up. "That's what I have been telling you, Pyrrha. And now, Jaune's cousin has agreed to it. And I'm Nora Valkyrie. Me and Ren are also on their team. And can you…"

Mitch pressed on her forehead to shut her up. "Nice to meet you, Nora. And for formalities, I'm Mitch and the guy behind me is Rock. We're Jaune's older cousins. So you and who might Ren be?"

The ninja walked up and offered Mitch a hand. He wondered why he did as Mitch used a bit too much force to get at his hand. "Sorry." Mitch replied earnestly when he saw the small signs of the distress of Ren.

"Don't know my own strength. So you and miss Nora are also on the team of the kid." He felt a hand on his shoulder when he turned to Jaune.

"Yep, I'm team leader of Team JNPR." He said which caused Mitch to look at surprise. "That's good to hear. But I'm wondering why your mom didn't tell us when we passed by." Jaune's face was washed away when Mitch told him that. Not good.

"So, can we sit down? I know it's weird to see us here, Jaune but we have a reason to pass by." The group moved back to the table and took two chairs when they sat down.

"I haven't met you six formally," Mitch said while the girls of RWBY with Sun and Neptune said down.

"They're Team RWBY. They're a team we stuck with though initiation." Jaune said while nodding to them. Ruby took it as signal to introduce herself. While she was normally socially awkward as hell, Jaune's cousins were as friendly as he was, despite at maximum ten years older than them.

"I'm Ruby Rose. I know it gets confusing. And like Jaune said, we've stuck together ever since we went through inanition. And Jaune never told us about his cousins." Mitch shrugged on that little piece.

"No worries, Jaune knows that in our line of work, you don't open your mouth to Huntsmen about freelancers like us. And not that I want to complain, but aren't you a bit little to go to this school?"

Mitch asked Ruby who looked affronted. "I'm not little, I drink milk." Rock snorted ."Really, give it a few more years and you might be able to see some changes in that."

"Creep." Ruby said.

"Agreed." Weiss was second.

"Please forgive Rock about his comments. He wasn't too thrilled to come to this school but because I didn't know about this school, he had to come along." Mitch said, hoping that the students would calm down before they torn him asunder.

"Which doesn't excuse him from being a creep. Dude, she's like what?"

"Fifteen." Mitch snorted when he heard her age. "Okay, that's a bit young. But anyway, sorry about him. And you three ladies might be?" He turned to WBY who took as their turn of introduction.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister. And you two are Jaune's cousins. I am surprised to say the least." Her tone made clear that she was indeed interested in them. At least, that was the case for Mitch.

He pressed on her head like Nora's. "No." He told her and turned to the other two members. "Blake Belladonna." Mitch took that she wasn't going to say anything more and he had no problem with that.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Belladonna." He looked at Weiss who thumped her nose. "Weiss Schnee." Mitch raised his eyebrow on that but he should have guessed from the hair.

"Well, what do you know. Good to meet, miss Schnee. And you two guys, you don't belong to either teams I guess."

Sun smiled at that. Hearing from freelancers and the five minutes that those guys were around, he decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Sun Wukong and this is Neptune Vasilias. We are members of Team SSSN but the other two aren't here yet." Mitch looked up a bit surprised about the names that he said but he wasn't going to let act on him.

"Now, we have met. Jaune, the two of us came here for a pretty good reason." Mitch's hand went behind his back as he took a crudely but well-kept assault rifle from his back and threw it on the table. It had a long, banana like magazine and was made of wood and iron. The butt, grip and handguard was made of wood while the body and barrel were made of iron.

Ruby was looking at it like it was some old piece of junk which was weird for the weapon specialist but Jaune's mouth fell open. "Kalash?"

The question was nothing more than a whisper while Mitch smiled at the younger cousin. "You wonder why I pulled out this gun, Jaune? Well, it's cause at this point, I am going to get a newer weapon. Kalash isn't cutting it anymore given the job we've been having but the gun is too damn good to let it go to waste. Thus, I think that you've been in Beacon for six months, I guess, you can have it." Jaune looked like he had been slapped in his face by the two but with the smile he got, it turned out that the little boost he got from his cousins made him really happy.

"Guys, I can't take this gun. It's yours, Mitch." The red haired cousin smiled at him. "Jaune, I can't use this anymore and given the fact that you're the closest one that is going to do some fighting, you're gonna need a bit more than Crocea Mors to keep you alive in the field." They all noticed the edge he had in the voice that told Jaune (and the others) that he shouldn't look a gift horse (or gun) in the mouth (or barrel). Taking up the gun, it wasn't as heavy as his sword or shield but still had some weight.

He had seen the fights that Mitch did. This guy might have been just a freelancer but everyone had an idea that he could do some serious asswhipping and he was trusting Jaune with this. Jaune was given a holster that he could fit on his back and Mitch kept his ideas in mind about the shield so the shield could cover the gun while Jaune carried it.

"Mitch. You don't know how lucky you just made me." The older guy just ruffled through the hair of the younger cousin. "You're welcome, Jaune. After all, it's our job to look after you. Even if we do a different job. And okay, you don't know how to work with a firearm but I don't think that finding a teacher would be that much of a deal." One meaningful look to the group made it clear that he had an idea at least one person taught him how to fight.

"We'll make sure that Vomit Boy can use the gun in no time." Yang answered to the two which caused them to raise an eyebrow.

"Motion sickness?" Rock asked and Jaune nodded but not in shame, just confirming it. "It's fucking annoying as hell. I know it as well, Jaune. Just hope for the best later on and don't forget your pills." Jaune sighed as he was happy that his older cousin was also under this and he knew how much he hated it.

"In any case, Jaune. It's good to see you again and to see that you're doing well, makes us happy but I'm afraid it was just a drop by and deliver this gun. We have to go back to Vale." Jaune put the gun back on the table and smiled at the two men. At least, two of his family trusted him that he'd pull through his dream.

"It was good to see our little cousin has so many good friends surrounding him and we're happy that we met you all. Hopefully, we drop by again soon." Weiss, Blake, Ruby and Ren gave the two a hand while Yang, Sun, and Neptune gave a fistbump. Nora on the other hand tried to crush Rock's spine with her hugs. She had somewhat of weird thinking.

"Miss Nikos. Can we have a word with you before we leave? In private." The Champion blinked but decided to go along. In the five minutes they were here, those guys have been friendly towards them all and Pyrrha found them interesting family members. Jaune shared one look to his cousins who just winked and the three exited the cafeteria.

"What are they gonna talk about?" Jaune asked while the group just groaned. Even Sun and Neptune who just recently joined their group had a good idea what the older cousins idea was.

But that was quickly forgotten by the event that two rough and tough looking guys turned out to be Jaune's older cousins. And they were freelancers and gave him a weapon. Ruby was looking over it and despite it being an older weapon, she found it a simple yet enduring design. It clearly showed some signs of fighting but it was well kept.

"You never told us about those guys, Jaune." Ren noted and Jaune just sighed on that question. "Well, you can guess why. They're freelancers and they don't like to be talked about in a Huntsman academy. But even so, indeed, I have them but I see them more as my older brothers. Like Rock said, they're the reason that I didn't turn out like a complete girl."

"How are they actually related to you?" Sun asked. "I mean, they looked really different than you." Jaune ignored the glare that Blake sent to the monkey boy. "Well, let's say that my grandfather had some old fashioned ideas and he married three of his sons to three daughters of an old friend of him. Make three guesses. If I wasn't born, the sword would have gone to Mitch. He wasn't bothered by it and those guys dropped by. But they have sisters as well so they took special care of me. And unlike me, they wanted to become freelancers from a younger age. Long story, good for another time. But believe me, with seven sisters, having four male cousins, is a good thing. So far, it's just this. Those guys have been living in the same place as mine and they took care of me and taught me several important thing. But I can't thank the gods enough to have them. But they're not the only ones that I have."

"You said four. Who else do you have in your family?" Ruby asked and Jaune guessed that now this was as good as any time.

Taking his scroll, he showed a picture of five guys. Jaune was in the middle. Next to Rock was a guy with blue hair and a weird tattoo on his face. He was wearing a grey sweater with long cargo pants on it. "That's Jella. He's two years older than me and he's Rock younger brother. Like Rock and Mitch, he's a freelancer. He's now at home, serving guard duty. After training, freelancers need to have at least some years of guard duty before they join a company. When he leaves, Mitch will take over guard duty."

Jaune explained. He was always wanting to become a Huntsman and his cousins were the only ones who believed he could become one, despite three of them being freelancers themselves. Jella was happy to stay at home and keep the guard duty up.

"And who is that boy in Mitch neck?" Yang asked when they saw a young kid with brown hair and the greenest eyes you had ever seen sitting in the bear of a guy neck. Some would say that boys couldn't be adorable but that guy had so much moe in him that the girls were all looking at him.

"He's Joel. He's the youngest after me, he'll turn twelve in five months. He's Mitch younger brother and the biggest reason why Jella stays at home. To make sure that the girls don't put him through the same stuff they put me through."

"Girls?" This was Ruby's question this time and Jaune sighed. Looked like more would come out with the visit of his older cousins.

"Mitch and Joel got three sisters, all born between them. Rock and Jella have four. A twin born between them and two after Jella. So you can say fourteen girls with five boys. Not the best ratio if you ask me but hey, things worked out."

The group agreed that it was a pretty big family. Fifteen children over three families. Jesus, how much children with the name Arc walked around? And Jaune just said these were three of his children of his grandfather. They just didn't want to think about the family size.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha had followed the two freelancers outside the building.

"You sure, Rock. She?" Mitch asked his cousin but the black haired guy nodded. "RWBY isn't closer to him and from what I can gather, neither is the other girl. If anyone is closest to the kid, she is it." He looked at Pyrrha and he was surprised as hell that their little cousin got Pyrrha Nikos as partner.

That caused a bit concern for them and they hoped they could talk with Pyrrha about that.

"Miss Nikos. Sorry, we dragged you out like this but we have a few questions for you. So far we can see, Jaune has been in Beacon without too many problems. That wasn't just a coincidence. So we think that someone has been teaching him to fight. I guess that's you." Pyrrha eyes flung open when she heard that but she couldn't help but nod.

"Indeed. Do you guys know that Jaune's."

"Transcripts are fake. We sure as hell should. We were the ones who gave them to him. From the entire family, we were the only ones who believed that he pulled through this. But it's good to see that he's here and he's been doing well. Miss Nikos, I know we're overstepping boundaries but we have to have a quick a chat about your real feelings for the kid." Rock said which caused Pyrrha to blush.

Putting up a hand, Mitch shut Pyrrha up before she could talk. "Don't try to deny it, if there is one thing, Rock is spot on with his guesses. And frankly, I wouldn't need them this time. You can this when you know him well."

Pyrrha straightened her back and leaned to the wall, her eyes a tad harsher. "So you have been sizing me up?" Pyrrha asked. She was still talking to two freelancers but those were Jaune's cousins and Rock said they were overstepping boundaries. But unlike others, they weren't afraid of her. Or not just afraid but not apprehensive.

"Yes, I have been while Jaune and Mitch were talking about Kalash." Rock answered while his eyes hardened as well.

"Miss Nikos. You're interested in Jaune. We just want to know why exactly." Pyrrha sighed. While she was used to speaking in public and talking to strangers, talking about the matters of the heart to two males she had met ten minutes ago, wasn't easy. But she could guess that it had something to do with Jaune and that those guys intent wasn't malicious. Let it be said that Pyrrha Nikos wasn't gullible and could understand what those guys were asking.

"When we had initiation, Jaune asked me to be on his team. He didn't know about my achievements or sponsors or my fame. Even after we became partners, he still treated me like a normal girl. When he told me about his transcripts, I promised to help him. And you can say that is the point that I started to…" She became redder as the only answer those would take was an honest one.

"Yeah, we get it." Mitch said to her and he smiled at her. "Well, for now, we can say that is not a bad thing. We're talking about some stuff and believe us, it's better to get this info now than you start something and hears from his sisters cause that's a level above ours. We knew Jaune since childhood and he had some bad experiences. You can guess how it came like that. Besides the usual bully, it was often that girls at his older schools would see him as plaything. They played with his feelings and we made it clear enough that we don't discriminate."

Pyrrha's eyes shot fire when she heard about his past. "Please, don't ask him." Rock said when he read her thoughts. "You just gonna hurt him and believe us, you don't know how easy it is to hurt Jaune. And that's the last thing we want. We just wanna talk to about some scenarios that this can go."

Mitch took over from his cousin, sending a look they better watched out what they said. "From what I can gather, Jaune is positive about you in some way and he likes you in some way. There's the way this can go that you guys end up together and stick together in some way. I mean. I have been having the same relationship with a Huntress for what, ten years. We're close enough to be a couple and we went all the way but because of our jobs, we don't fully commit. And actually, I like that. We just have the idea of best friends, partners in some cases but not all the way to wife and husband. That's one way this can go. We both know that this is one way to live through it and we don't want to get in each other way. You guys have a closer shot given the fact that Jaune is going to be a Huntsman one day. And you as well so that's one thing. You don't have to go all the way with him. The relationship I have with Lara, my girlfriend is like this and we're both content with it."

Taking a breath, she was amazed how easy this big guy talked about his own love life just to help out his little cousin. "There are also other ways. You two keep this comfortable status quo and stay close enough, afraid you ruin what you have. That's how I do it." Rock took over and like Mitch, he had no problem to talk about his own situation.

"In any case, if you don't go all the way and keeps something you're both happy with, we and his sisters can live with that. If you guys don't work it out, we don't mind either. If it doesn't work out afte trying, hey, at least you tried. End on decent terms or keep something of your friendship and we don't see an issue. But."

Pyrrha then realized that she was talking to two freelancers and they became a little bit (very much) scary to her and while she could take them heads on, she wasn't eager to test it out right now.

"If you hurt him some way but that's just something because it's needed, fine. But if you hurt him, just to spit on him" Rock pulled up a cloth that covered his nose. "You better hope we're the ones who find you. Because we'll make it quick. His sisters, they ain't gonna take it well."

Pyrrha gulped when Mitch perked in. "We see you care about Jaune but believe us, he's got some serious issues. He's got some problems and good stuff like all of us. But he's had a bad history in romance and the last thing we want is to see him hurt again. So you know our warning and I think that I would like it if you became our little sister in law one day but know what you begin on. I think you and Jaune would be really cute together and it can make things work out. So you got our blessings so to speak but keep our warning in your head. That's all."

The freelancers smiled at her. "We can say that we're happy to meet you, miss Nikos. But now, we gotta go back. See you around." She gave one firm handshake to Rock and Mitch and turned back to her friends who were now talking about Jaune's stories. Turning back she waved to the guys who were walking to the landing zone.

She had now met two family members of the object of her affection and she had an idea that she was happy that it were those guys. From the stories she heard, Jaune's sisters could have been a bigger issue.

* * *

Looks like I'm back at the RWBY section. I am happy to have worked out something out and I suppose that it's not my finest art but I'm happy that things have worked out in a way that I'm content and that I got some more ideas here. It was a fun chapter to do and I have a few more ideas that I like to put online in the coming days.

The last part of Jaune's cousins and them threatening Pyrrha is because of something that has been annoying the fuck out of me and that is the NTR of Arkos. I don't get why the hell people are doing that but it is severely working on my nerves. In the last time, I worked on a fic and the time between that, it has been getting worse like cancer. If you post those things, you can expect some hate coming your way. I loathe that sort of shit because it's not working with characters like Pyrrha. She is one of the most kind and sefless people that I have seen in any work of fiction. She would never do things like some fics would describe.

This summer hasn't been great for my writing as work took most of my time and energy. But that all asides, I'm happy that this could be worked out. I got several ideas cooked up in my head and I hope this is something that can work. If I can find the time to work out more for writing. I got three more weeks before school kicks in and what I got left, I hope that'll be spent on writing.

It has been fun to do this and it's one way to get back in the grid.

Saluut.


	2. On a mission and on a ship

An evening of writing open for me. That's been a while and given that I'm slowly progressing on my more, let's say bigger fics, this one came out on top. I also don't wanna game right now given that I'm stuck on my games or that I have some downloading to do.

I'm done with working for now and busy learning for my reexam next Monday but I'm free in the evening. I got some more time before I have to go back to school. About three weeks, so those will be my holiday.

And because things have been worked out in my head, this will be something that I'll write on. Also gotta make a lot up to an old friend of mine when I have the chance that I don't die of a headache right now.

This fic got some positive critics and results. So we'll continue forward on this path.

Also, for the anime fans among you. I hear that Crunchyroll went down a path that a lot of us are fearful about. Guys, let me tell you one thing. No matter what sort of political agenda you try to push in a work of entertainment if the work sucks, the work sucks and will be badly received.

Hence ceasing any sort of profit which will cause fans to rethink their choices. Enough cases and points in that regard. Just something I noticed. I am not on Crunchyroll. I don't watch that much anime anymore compared to my high school days so I'm not going to pay every month an amount of money for something that I rarely use.

* * *

Pyrrha walked back after the talk with the objects of her affections older cousins. While she was a bit shaken from the words, she had an idea that those guys were just leaving a warning for her to keep those words in mind.

Not that she would hurt Jaune. Well, not when she didn't have to. To say that she was affronted by the words that the two had left on her, was an understatement but she could guess that somehow those guys felt responsible for Jaune and didn't want to see him hurt. And she wouldn't. She had her feelings for Jaune and she would treasure those and keep them close to her. The idea she would spit on Jaune was something she couldn't imagine.

Pyrrha? Hurting Jaune Arc? That was the last thing on her mind.

She smiled at the group as Jaune handled the weapon with the utmost care. Looks like she could do some extra lessons of teaching him how to use the rifle. Sure, no one in their group used an assault rifle. The gun users were either SMG's like Ren or Blake, shotguns like Yang or Sun or pure rifle like she and Ruby. But her weapon was the closest to Jaune like his sword and her Xiphos. So she could teach him.

Jaune looked over the mags he got and sighed. He had no way to store them so for the time, he guessed there should be some alterations to his battle outfit. But the buzz in the cafeteria was back to normal and Pyrrha guessed it wasn't that special. Good. Jaune didn't like it when people made a ruckus.

She took her seat back and the group wasn't forgetting the two strangers. "Well, Jaune. Looks like you got some new surprises." Pyrrha said while her partner turned to her. Noticing that he was happy that whatever his cousins said to her wasn't that big of a deal that she didn't seem too disturbed was a good sign. With a sigh, he owned her and everyone some explanation.

"Those guys were the ones who helped me out and give me some training. You can say that those guys helped me out big time."

The remark from Weiss was cold. "So why have you never told us about them?" Jaune sighed again which caused Pyrrha to throw a small glare at the residence Ice queen and Ruby to give her a jab in the ribs.

"Weiss, isn't that obvious. Those guys are freelancers. They don't like it when Huntsmen know of them. It surprises me that they went all the way to this school. Hey, Pyrrha. What were they talking about?"

Cursing on Jaune's question which was fairly innocent, she couldn't really tell him. He was the only one as Ren raised an eyebrow, Yang, Ruby, Nora (and Sun if guys could) giggle, Blake to roll her eyes and Neptune and Weiss to sigh. The details wouldn't be clear but the basic line would be clearly obvious.

"Nothing special. Just some information about me. Brushed them off fast." She was not ready to tell Jaune about it and she was not going to let Yang or anyone for that matter tease her again. Despite being a four-time champion, her social skills were as bad as Ruby's. Socially awkward as hell. Another reason why she was happy that Jaune was her partner.

Jaune let it die and the group just resumed their talk about Jaune who let out some info about those guys. Yang, in particular, seemed really interested. At least in Mitch. He looked like something fun but Jaune told her about his taken status and that the person that owned his heart (and most likely a lot more of him) was a Huntress that had graduated five years ago.

The day was just spent easily with small talk, Jaune testing out his rifle at the firing range. Due to some gentle persuasion of Yang, Jaune could use his rifle for the first time. Trying out his rifle on full auto wasn't a good idea as he felt the recoil of the full powered cartridge nearly ripping the gun out his hands.

Pyrrha fast enough to catch it, scolded Jaune for testing it out like that. Ashamed of himself, Jaune put the gun on semi auto to test it out. While the bullets still had a hit, at least, the gun didn't fling out his hands again. Looks like something new they could work on. Hoping for some training evening, Jaune got a call on his scroll.

It was from Ozpin who said he wanted to see them. And not just them. Turned out Ruby got the same message. On their way, it was clear that Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, and Ren got the message. In Blake's and Weiss' message, it even asked them to bring along Sun and Neptune. Arriving at the clockwork room of the headmaster, was always an experience.

Ozpin was the Headmaster of Beacon. He was the one who brought Ruby into the school and he was a benevolent Headmaster to say the least.

He was a middle aged man with tousled silver hair. His eyes behind glasses where of a thin brown line. While he had a sharp face, his face was often kind and caring. This time, not so much. It was more strict.

Wearing his usual outfit, a black unzipped suit over a green shirt, he was sitting, waiting on the ten Huntsmen and Huntress in training. He wasn't alone either. Glynda Goodwitch, his second in command so to speak was there as well.

She was a middle aged woman with light blond hair, ended up in a bun. Like Ozpin, she wore glasses that covered her green eyes. She wore her usual outfit as well. A white top that had long sleeves with a wide keyhole on the neck and her lower body was a black skirt.

"You wanted to see us, Sir?" Ruby asked, a bit frightful. The message didn't leave room to argue and frankly, none of them wanted to do so. Especially with the mood in the room. It was heavy. No other way to describe it.

It left something even on Blake and Weiss who were seen as the most mature members of their group.

"Indeed Miss Rose. I have called your team and Team JNPR as well as mister Vasilias and mister Wukong. I am afraid that I can't say too much about this and that there are just orders that I will have to give you. Something that normally would be left on graduated members but I am afraid that I have no other option right now. I am also afraid that you can't refuse the next time I am going to ask. Know that I do not like this as headmaster but please know that I have thought over every other option"

That caused the group to gulp and to shut up. They had an idea that this wasn't the best thing they had heard so far.

"Listen up. I can't tell you too much given the risk involved in this. The one thing is that you guys will be sent on a mission, the ten of you. I can't tell you about the details but it will go on for several days. One of you will get a message that will have the details. I want you to share the person with only the ones involved and that won't involve the use of technology. Luckily your dorm rooms are next to each other so you shouldn't have problems communicating that message. I can tell you that this mission will involve an extended period of time. Don't worry, your absences are excused."

For the kids, it was like they had just been plunged in a very cold and deep pool and they had to swim or sink. Sun raised his hand.

"Eh, sir. Not that I want to refuse but the two of us belong to Haven Academy. Do they know that we are involved in this mission?" Ozpin nodded on that question. "I have informed your headmaster in Haven about the mission. He knows of the situation and he knows there is no other way than this. Mr. Wukong, I would like you and Mr. Vasilias not to go back to the guest dorms but to stay in Team RWBY's room. I have the idea that no one of you have any problems with that."

Sun wasn't surprised about the request. After all, mixed gender Teams weren't unusual and this was no time to play.

"No, sir. Not at all." Ozpin nodded on that. "When you received the message, you will leave to the destination that is mentioned. You will receive more information there. Please stock up on ammo, weapons, and clothes but please pack only the essentials. When you have done, you will sit and wait. Is that understood? Mr. Wukong. You and Mr. Vasilias will do the same and when you are done, you will go to the dorm. That is all. I can only wish you good luck. See yourselves out." Ozpin closed the briefing and the group left themselves out as requested.

They left the room with the same heavy mood after the mission they were given. None of them found the right words to say and none of them actually wanted to speak. When they ended up at the dorms, they split ways with Sun and Neptune who took the route to their dorms. At their own bedrooms, wordlessly, they entered the room and began packing. All of them took some proper clothes for the next five days, weapons and armor were put on. Jaune thought of taking a comic X-Ray and Vav but he knew better. Meanwhile, Ren was lucky that for once, Nora didn't request him to pack flour, milk and eggs.

On the other room, the girls also packed in. Prepared for this, Ruby had bought Weiss a backpack that would better suited for this than the heavy suitcases. Weiss on the other hand was making sure that Ruby wouldn't be taking Zwei along this trip.

Yang on the other hand made sure that Blake packed enough. She hadn't asked about her partner's past but she was used of travelling light. So that's why Yang looked after enough stuff that would make the trip easier on them.

When a knock was heard on the door, they tensed up. Not expecting to see JNPR so soon, the four ladies were a bit on edge. They were relieved to see that Sun and Neptune were packed and ready. Sun despite his tendencies of going shirtless had worn a sweater and Neptune bag was a little heavy when he moved it down, causing the ground to shake.

The tension was broken and the group settled down in waiting. This time, the silence wasn't as tense as before. On the other dorm, the silence was the same. JNPR sat down and waited. Either they got the message or the others would get it. It was playing the waiting game.

Meanwhile, Ozpin had bigger issues. He was happy that RWBY, JNRP, Sun and Neptune had agreed on this mission, he had one furious James Ironwood in front of him.

"Are you out of your mind? Sending children to…"

"James, we had no other option. Do you know anyone who we can trust with this mission? This mission can turn out with a high risk."

"Especially the reason why we shouldn't' send children?" General Ironwood cut the headmaster of Beacon off.

"And the reason why they go is someone of their own age. I don't know anyone else who we can give this mission."

"We could have sent a team of Atlas Specialists. That would have been better than sending those children away." Ozpin poured himself a cup of cocoa. He could use it right now. Gulping it down in one swoop, he had hoped he wouldn't have to deal with this.

"James. Don't you listen to me? The person they are after is someone of their own age. I think that a group of Huntsmen and Huntresses in training are a better choice in handling then military personnel. We're dealing with a civilian that has never been close to fighting. Or at least, on the scale we are used to. Team RWBY has shown to be the best Team of the first year."

"They I can understand. I have looked up Jaune Arc of that other Team. Do you know…"

"That he entered Beacon on false transcripts?" Glynda groaned on his answer. She would have expelled Jaune the moment this would become clear to Ozpin but instead of doing the logical thing, expelling the failure, Ozpin kept him here. And it turned out well. Jaune was an excellent leader who managed to take care of Pyrrha, Ren and Nora.

She hated it to admit but he did his job and he did it damn well.

"Then why?"

"The day before he came to Beacon, I had a visit of someone. A person me and my staff," he glanced at Glynda, "owned a very big deal. I had to allow Jaune in Beacon and could only expel him if it had nothing to do with his transcripts. Due to Miss Nikos training, Mr. Arc has managed to become the Huntsman he dreams of becoming. His character makes him suited for this mission as well. And before you make a comment, I am Headmaster of Beacon Academy, James. Not you."

The general glared at him but couldn't argue with that. "In any case. I have sent one specialist on this mission and they're accompanied by a veteran Huntsman. So James, let this mission play out and we'll talk when they are back."

Hoping it would end on a civil note, James Ironwood glared at him and closed down. "If you insists on going to down this foolish route, fine. Goodnight, Ozpin. Glynda." With a nod, the screen was closed down. But the evening wouldn't be over yet.

Glynda glared at him and when she glared like that, most of the student body or even the faculty would move away. Ozpin on the other hand didn't move an inch. Believe it or not, he had seen scarier stuff than an enraged Glynda Goodwitch and he was just going to wait and see.

"So you knew?" Glynda started with the rant that he would get.

"You're talking about Mr. Arc fake transcripts. Like I said, I knew from the start." Glynda was about to unleash unholy fury on this man and if he wasn't her boss, she most likely would have done so. She couldn't believe it. She was trying Jaune to get expelled from this school based on his poor grades and abdominal fighting and here Ozpin said, that he knew from the start.

"Ozpin, that boy has been a failure from the start and you have allowed him to stay here while?"

"Glynda. Jaune has been on the lower end of the student body in the beginning of the year but during the course of the first semester, he gradually improved to the point he can keep up easily. What Miss Nikos taught him, he soaked up like a sponge. In a couple of months, he was brought up to speed to the point that he can keep up with classes and combat. Besides that, Mr. Arc got the right mindset and heart. I think that is a bigger trait for becoming a Huntsman then some papers. Or do we have to look at Team CRDL? They have the right transcripts but if they can become the Huntsmen that Jaune Arc will ever come? I highly doubt that."

Glynda nursed her head with the headache coming up. Hating the facts when they showed them to her, she couldn't deny them. "I am not going to argue. But Ozpin. Who came to you about this ridiculous plan?" And with that, Glynda Goodwitch, the deputy of Beacon was stunned into silence after Ozpin's eyes glared up to her.

"Glynda, Jaune isn't the first Arc we had here. Do I have to tell you who was here and how I agreed on this? You don't have to ask, you know who. The same persons who dropped by this day." Glynda hadn't forgotten about that, she surely hadn't.

"We have lost one Arc in this school. If I could, I would be damned if I let another one go to waste." Glynda knew about who he was talking. She hadn't forgotten. She had almost forgotten who the person was.

"Why haven't you told James?" The tone of accusation was gone in her voice. She leaned over in the desk, forcing the man that was her boss to look at her. The tone was replaced with understanding and a hint of shame. She was no longer angry at Ozpin or even at Jaune.

She had a big debt to pay and that Jaune was a part of that debt, well, they couldn't complain.

Ozpin stood up and walked to the windows. He didn't need to see that Glynda had joined him watching the stars that were out there. "Still, Ozpin. About that idea you have. You think it was best to send Miss Rose out? If there is anything to go by, there's a high chance that the person you have in mind and she…" While working at a school caused all sort of stuff to pass by, Glynda knew the implications of sending nine seventeen year olds and one fifteen year old after a thirteen year old boy.

There was a very high chance that the person of thirteen would become close to the person who was closest to his age. And for all who knew Ruby, they would say the silver eyed prodigy was a late bloomer and had lots of growing up to do.

"I am kind of hoping for that." Turning to Glynda, he had looked at her pretty face and had taken in her features. "The chance that those two will become guardians is really close and I am hoping that will happen. You can say whatever you want but things worked out for us and they have more time than us. We owe them at least some happiness."

Pulling her arms around his neck, she was trying to glare at him but she couldn't. Not in those situations.

He did the same to her, hugging her close. If there was one thing that Glynda hoped that no one else should see, it was to see her crying.

"Why did I have to fall in love with you?" She said while Ozpin hugged the woman that has stolen his heart all those years ago. He was wondering about that and for now, the Headmaster of Beacon, of the greatest teachers in history, a prodigy himself, couldn't answer that question.

Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune had been sitting in the room, waiting on either a knock or a call that would get them to move. If they had known they had to wait till two o' clock in the morning, Ruby would have taken a nap by then. She was drowsy and leant in her older sister's crook, trying to fight the desperate need to sleep.

Speaking about that, Yang Xiao Long herself felt pretty damn tired. Just playing the waiting game wasn't much fun to do and it caused one to lose her instincts. Being up in a shady club all night long, easy. This. Far from it.

She had some material that could keep her busy. It was nearly adorable to see Neptune leaning into Weiss, the ashen haired girl herself not trying to lean in his shirt and fall asleep. She was somewhat lucky to have that guy. Despite his manners, he was a good guy. She, Ruby and Blake all approved of him. He was a bit of a flirt but he could act the gentleman and had explained the reason why he acted like such a jerk when he didn't ask her out for the dance.

Meanwhile, she saw Blake and she had found a better spot. Sun, who was fast asleep, had his head hitting the back of the bed and sleeping like a baby. A bit of drool escaped his lips but that wasn't the thing she found funny to see. Her anti-social, anti-clingy and hating any form of physical contact had crawled up in the lap of the monkey boy and had fallen asleep in his lap. Blake liked Sun and that was clear to see. Yang found it good to see this thing happening. She couldn't explain why but she was somewhat hoping she was sitting in Sun's place.

Not that she really could blame him. Sun was adamant of his attraction to her and she couldn't deny that his help was more than welcome but it didn't stop the tugs that her heart felt as she saw Blake sleeping in Sun's lap. But the deal wasn't struck between them and they were things that could happen in a short amount of time. Unfortunately, her pondering had to be cut short. She perked up to her a knocking and the half dead teens saw their position and scurried away from each other.

Yang moved Ruby away from her shoulder and moved to the door. Seeing an equally sleep deprived Pyrrha standing there made her wonder if the Invincible girl wasn't up more nights. She wasn't looking so invincible right now given her disheveled hair. Yang would pay good money to see what the situation in her room was.

Like Yang, Pyrrha wanted nothing more to sleep right now but business beckons. "Nora got the message. We're supposed to the last flight station of the Bullheads and we should get there in less then thirty minutes, starting five minutes ago." Yang's eyes were really close to flashing red. Just a bit more and she would have lashed out to anyone.

"I hope that the assholes got a good explanation for this. Because between us P-money if it didn't sound so serious, I would be swearing up a storm and flip the idiot off." Pyrrha, proud, polite and proper, was of the same mind as Yang that this was no fun and that the teens had waited the entire night for this message.

It was a group that moved through the dead of night to their ship. All of them were in some sort of awareness and sleep. Well, all of them.

Jaune, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha walked themselves what was more than could be said of the other group. The three smallest members, namely Ruby, Weiss and Blake were all carried by Yang, Neptune and Sun. In that order. While Sun and Neptune were somewhat happy but surprised that the two girls were asleep or at least, preferred that the guys carried them. They were supposed to be Beacon's top Team. If that's the case, well, the civilians would say that they were fucked.

With Ruby, it was a different story. Yang had no problem. From what Weiss and Blake gathered, Yang had been basically forced to become Ruby's mom after Summer, Ruby's mom and Yang's stepmom died.

"Okay, can we now know who is the sadistic fuck that called us here at this time to come to this place?" If she wasn't sure that Ruby would be a fast sleeper, everyone was sure that Yang would have used a different word. But no one spoke up. They all could somewhat or even in worse terms agree that the persons who did to them had to be some sort of sadistic fuck.

"Is that the way you speak around your little sister? I expected better of you, Firecracker." A rough male voice came out the ship that was at least familiar to three of the group.

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked in a baffled voice who came out the ship. And indeed, there was Qrow Branwen. Graduated Huntsman from Beacon who worked for Ozpin on several occasions, former teacher at Signal Academy and uncle to Yang and Ruby.

For JNPR, Blake, Sun and Neptune, it was the first time meeting the 'dusty old crow' like Ozpin described him. Well, this dusty old Qrow wasn't that old to begin with.

His hair was black, although you could see that a life of alcohol was not a kind one and it would continue to be one. His eyes were somewhat red, a bit like Yang's when she was mad. His cloak was red and tattered, much like Ruby's but than in a worse form. His clothes had a gray color with black at some other parts.

"Indeed, good to see you kids." He had his usual flask dumped in his mouth and the response was a mix of disgust and awe given of the smell of whatever it was that went in his system. "Although, most of you don't seem to know who I am." That were just the formerly mentioned ones who weren't sure about this whole thing.

"So, who is this guy?" Jaune asked the question, pressed on most of the lips.

"Guys, meet Qrow Branwen, mines and Ruby's Uncle. Qrow, meet our friends / collaborators Huntsmen. Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." Jaune waved to Qrow and unlike most of the time that he met an experienced Huntsmen, Qrow merely raised an eyebrow that had somewhat of an understanding of the kid.

"Nora Valerie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren." Yang's tone made it clear that she had just about enough BS and that she would like to handle this matter ASAP. "And those are our friends from Haven, Sun Wukong and his partner Neptune Vasilias. So Qrow, are you the one that Ozpin asked to come with us on this mission? If so, than hide your stash, cause I'm going to smash it."

Qrow had long been used to this treatment and he had to admit. She mixed so much of that man in her. Well, it was better than Yang took a lot more after Tai than his sis. That was not a bad thing. And he could get where Yang was coming from.

"Firecracker, if you touch my stash, I got a lot of pics that I can spread around Beacon. And for your questions, yes. I'm sorry that we have been such assholes about it but…" He would have continued if his flasks was never empty. Seriously, how much did that thing hold? "The mission that Ozpin gave you was something that was pretty important. I hate the way things played out. But would you rather have old Oobleck or Port doing this?"

The group thought about it and then shut up. They didn't know who this guy was but that only Yang and Ruby were related to him and that he was a drunk. "Now, we can have this interesting conversation now but there are beds in this aircraft so if you all want to catch a bit of sleep, I think we can do that now." It was like a magical word as the group crashed in the ship and made their way to the place.

Looked like this was an older ship as men and women slept in separate places. Yang would have joked about it but was now not in the mood for jokes. After taking over a sleeping (ice) princess and a kitten from Neptune and Sun, she had unceremoniously thrown them in their bunks, same with Ruby. Pyrrha and Nora were happy enough that they could sleep. Taking apart their luggage, they shut down as well.

The boys had six beds as well. Jaune had taken a higher one and Ren slept below him. Sun and Neptune did the same. They were not interested in changing their clothes and they weren't doing that right now. So the ship rose and it took off with ten Huntsmen and Huntress in training who were all too happy to catch some sleep before they would nag the heads off.

Qrow walked to the pilot. "All in?" A clear but authoritative voice asked the drunkard. He looked into the blue eyes that were as clear and authoritative as the voice. He nodded and settled next to Winter Schnee, the person that Ironwood took along. Qrow had made sure that he liked this as much as she did and that he, unlike her, bitched enough to Ozpin that this was something that wouldn't be forgotten any time soon.

Winter was taller than her little sister and that was shown there. A life in the military made her a proper and harsh individual. Her hair was tied up into a bun, although Qrow would guess that if you gave her a ponytail, she would be like her little sister. Her attire was a mix of blue, white and gray. Clothes that showed that she was a military personnel.

If she could speak her mind, she would have loved to meet her little sister now but there was nothing that could be done about that. She had to pilot the ship and there would have been plenty of time to catch up.

"Yep. You can see on those kids they were pissed off. Yang was the only one who opened her mouth and that could meant that the rest either is under her thumb which is a likely possibility or that they wholeheartedly agreed with her. And given the shit that Ozpin pulled, I don't guess the later. How you see or turn it, I am not looking forward to tomorrow."

"Why? Because you think that whoever we're picking up might cause a lot of problems."

"Ice queen, you got one 'Atlas Specialist', he didn't even need to cross his fingers "One Huntsman and two and half Teams with us. I don't think that the package will a problem. How will they react that the reason we pulled all this, just for a thirteen year old farmhand?"

Meanwhile, Ruby was dreaming. And she had a good dream. It wasn't involving puppy, kittens, strawberries or cookies. She was dreaming about a scenario. She walked through a garden that was filled with the most beautiful flowers one could think off. Her path wasn't clear but she just hummed and continued on her way.

At the end of the trail, she saw fences made out of wood but it wasn't just them. Underneath a lemon tree, a guy was sitting there. He had black hair, that was a mess. His clothes were a bit dirty and simple, with white shirts and olive pants. But it were his eyes that drew the silver eyed girl to him.

Those eyes. They were green with yellow around the pupils. He just looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him and unlike most of the times, where her social awkwardness would take the better of her, she just sat down next to him. She was sure as hell. She had never seen this guy but she knew one thing for sure. This was someone she felt close to. She tried to remain in the dream world but the movement of the ship shook her awake.

Looking around, she saw that she wasn't in her dorm and that Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora and Pyrrha were all there, all fast asleep.

With the cuteness of a lost puppy, she was dazed. "What was that?"

* * *

And with this, I'm going to end my chapter. I think I have done better work and for that, I apologize. My baby sister is on her first official trip and I'm here with my parents. My re exam is done and I'll be damned if I fail it again. But my midday classes have kicked in again, although it would be wrong to say that they are real classes. But besides those, I got a few things planned so I wanted to get this chapter posted because it would take a lot more days. That was the last thing I wanted.

And for those who are wondering. This could fit in, barely in the no Yuri, no yaoi section so you can guess what the ships will be that I'll have here besides the ones in the summary. I'm happy that things worked out and that I'll have some more time. It's fun to do something difficult sometime. Oh, about Qrow X Winter, that's going to be hard. We'll just have to wait and see but for now, it's not going to pass.

The good news is that Uplay is busy with loading a game that I owe a good friend and that is going to take a long while. So besides that, I'll be busy with writing chapters. Summer was worked away for me and if I can be honest, that's better than pissed away.

Thanks for reading and please, leave a review. Follow and favorites are nice but reviews are what drive us. So if you could do that, it would be really appreciated.

Saluut.


End file.
